Nicole Holden
Nicole Holden is a character from the Power Rangers franchise. She was the first Pink Thunderstorm Ranger and the second Gold Geo Ranger, temporarily receiving those powers from Trina of Triforia. Power Rangers Thunderstorm Nicole is a martial artist from the fictional town of Riverside, California. In the beginning of Power Rangers Thunderstorm, she is selected by Telexa and Gamma 5, along with her closest friends Max Collins, Drew Hale, Rico Lopez, and Carmen Rodriguez, as the five "teenagers with attitude" to become the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers and defend Earth from the forces of the evil Vita. When Telexa first confronts the teens to give them their powers, Nicole is the only one who initially believes her. Nicole becomes the Pink Power Ranger, is given the Power Coin of the Tyrannosaurus "Dinozord" (a type of Transformer-esque robot), obtains the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and is made the team leader. She leads the Rangers into many successful battles against Vita's monsters, establishing a rivalry with Vita's number one henchman Goldonna. At first glance, Nicole appears to be the stereotypical tomboy, primarily interested in sports—particularly martial arts. Beneath the surface, however, she is big-hearted, outgoing, friendly, and always willing to help someone out when it is needed—such as when she takes Drew under his wing and teaches him martial arts to boost his confidence and teach him self-defense. Aside from martial arts, Nicole is an accomplished athlete, weight trainer and certified scuba diving instructor. When 13-year-old Susie Gold is introduced, she becomes competitive rivals with Nicole, matching her in a martial arts competition. Vita then manipulates Susie, turning the young 8th grader into the evil Aqua Ranger, and sends her into battle. She later captures Nicole, steals her Power Morpher and imprisons her in Vita's Dark Dimension where she would have to fight Goldonna to retrieve her Thunder Morpher. The Aqua Ranger eventually arrives at the scene with orders to destroy Nicole, however Drew, Rico, and Gamma manage to repair the damage Susie did to the Command Center, in time to find Nicole and retrieve her seconds before she is killed by Susie. Later, Nicole squares off with Susie on Earth and ultimately defeats her in combat when she hurls her energized Power Sword at the Aqua Ranger, disarming her, and then uses her Blade Blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness that Vita had given to Susie, due to the sword's ability to maintain her evil spell on her. Nicole then convinces Susie to join the team and use her powers against Vita. Later, Vita crafts a Aqua Candle out of special wax that had been enchanted with Susie's touch when she was evil. Once lit, the candle continues to burn until it is gone, and when it is, so too would Susie's powers. Because Susie's proximity to the candle accelerates the candle's melting process, Susie is captured and placed in its proximity by Goldonna. However, she eventually escapes and Nicole is left to retrieve the candle. Nicole does well in her fight with Goldonna, but is recalled into the battle with Vita's Cyclops monster in order to save Susie's life. Following the failure of destroying the Aqua Candle, Susie entrusts Nicole with her Power Coin to prevent them falling into Vita's hands again, allowing her access to the Aqua Ranger's powers. This includes the Ptera Shield and the Ptera Wand, which also allows him to call the Dragonzord to aid the Rangers, even while Nicole controls the Megazord. One of Nicole's most cunning moments is the gambit she plays against Goldanna, who kidnaps the parents of Riverside High and Winwood Junior High's students, then ransoms them for the Ranger's five Power Coins. Nicole would later reveal that though she gave up her Tyrannosaurus Power Coin to Goldanna, he kept the Ptera Power Coin. With it, Susie eventually regains her Aqua Ranger powers, retrieves the other Ranger's Power Coins and helps the team save their captive parents. When Lady Morticia arrives and overruns Vita, she sends his new brand of Putty Patrollers to Earth. The Putties possess superior strength to Vita's Putties, but it is Nicole who discovers their weak spot. In order to compete with their new enemy's more powerful monsters, the Dinozords are upgraded into the mythical Thunderzords; Nicole's being the Pink Dragon Thunderzord, which can transform into a humanoid form. As with the Tyrannosaurus, the Pink Dragon is capable of defeating a monster on its own, separate from the Megazord formation. Eventually, Susie loses her Aqua Ranger powers for good, and Nicole suffers from immense guilt because of it. Choosing to capitalize on Nicole's vulnerability, Morticia creates candles for Max, Drew, Rico, and Carmen that would remove their links to the Morphing Grid, just as Vita did to Susie. Nicole, with the help of Telexa's confidence in her, manages to save her friends and prevent them from losing their powers. Following the victory, Nicole wins a martial arts trophy and dedicates it to Susie, who soon after returns as the White Ranger and is named the new leader of the team by Telexa. Susie still heavily relied on Nicole, as shown where he asks for Nicole's help because he is struggling to defeat Nimrod the Scarlett Sentinel, Nicole then comes to Susie's aid and together with the other Rangers they defeat the Nimrod. Some time later, Nicole, Max, and Rico are chosen to act as ambassadors at a peace conference in Switzerland (after the actors playing the characters left the show over contract disputes), and are forced to leave the team. Telexa chooses 15-year-old Jasmine Harris to replace Nicole as the Pink Ranger. Geo Force 20-year-old Nicole returns in Power Rangers Geo Force, temporarily taking over the powers of the Gold Geo Ranger from Trina of Triforia when Trina is injured in a fight with Varox bounty hunters. Upon her return to the team, she is also made second-in-command. Her return is greatly welcomed by her old friends 18-year-old Drew (a Riverside High graduate) and 16-year-old Susie (now a junior at Riverside High) and she quickly makes new friends out of the newer Rangers Trey Wilkes, Claire Mitchell and Hunter Dean. However, Jasmine soon becomes disturbed by her teammates' love for Nicole, as she feels she is being replaced by the Ranger she had replaced. After risking her life to prove herself to be worthy despite Nicole's popularity, Jasmine eventually accepts Nicole as a friend and adopts the same jovial relationship with Nicole that Jasmine has with everyone else. When Susie is kidnapped by Prince Gasket, Nicole would step up as leader of the team once again until they were able to save Susie and bring her back. Nicole is also chosen by Hunter to become the guardian of Auric the Conqueror for a time. During Geo, Susie shows a deep dependence on Nicole's advice when it comes to leadership decisions. Nicole returns the Gold Ranger powers to Trina in the final episode of Geo when it is discovered that she cannot handle the powers much longer, as they are draining away - along with her own life force - due to the Gold Ranger powers not being intended for human physiology. Susie was first seen worried about Nicole. However, there are no apparent long-term effects, and Nicole appears perfectly healthy after the powers are transferred back to Trina. Turbo Instead of returning to the Peace Conference, Nicole decided to settle down in Riverside once again. There, she was regularly teaching martial arts again and scuba diving, though the status of his relationship with Brandon after the events of "Power Rangers Geo Force" was not mentioned. When Carmen returned to Riverside to surprise the Power Teens and help in a charity event for the children's shelter, apparently invited to help by Nicole, the two ex-Rangers spent some time together. After some work, the two decided to relax and went scuba diving together. While they were exploring the ocean, the two were captured by Hexica and her ship, along with Brittany and Brianna, to the surprise of Nicole and Carmen. With that in mind, Nicole created a plan and was able to assist Carmen, and the twins in escaping the ship, after he found a portal and was able to open it. However, he was unable to escape, and remained in the ship. Nicole was shackled and covered by a cloak, and was taken to the island of Muiranthias. To her disappointment, Carmen had been successfully recaptured as well. Restrained and bounded, the two former Rangers were slowly lowered into a lava pit below them. The Turbo Rangers were able to break into the room and fight against Hexica and her henchmen, but the two former Rangers continued to be lowered, until they were submerged. However, death was not their punishment, and instead, the good within them was submerged and evil possessed them both. Conquered by evil, Nicole went after her old friend, Susie, with a vengeance for the loss of her powers in the past and Susie trying to talk some sense into her. She was stronger than normal and was able to beat her, until Lerigot of Liaria was able to remove the evil possession from both Carmen and Nicole. Coming to their senses, the two girls were able to assist the Turbo Rangers in combat, which eventually led outdoors. Nicole watched on proudly as the Rangers defeated Maligore and chased away Hexica. Nicole congratulated her friends on their victory. Later, when Nicole learned that Jasmine was unable to enter a charity Martial Arts competition due to an concussion, she stepped in and helped the team win. Super Megaforce Super Ninja Steel The Hybrid Girls Nicole returns in The Hybrid Girls along with former teammates, Drew Hale and Carmen Rodriguez. They were joined by Galactic Force Blue Ranger Kayla Thomas and Dino Charge rangers, Jesse Martinez, Logan Mueller, Luka, and Sir Ian of Zandar to help Drew's daughters, Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale battle. It's revealed that Nicole has a young son named Cooper. Appearance Nicole is described to be a slim-slender girl with blonde hair, blue eyes. In Geo Force, Nicole had a different hairstyle. Family *Mr. Holden - Father *Mrs. Holden - Mother *Janna - Younger cousin *Andy Holden - Younger brother *Susie Gold - Sister-in-Law *Cooper Holden - Son *Julie Holden - Niece *Nick Holden - Nephew Trivia *Due to Mercedes coming back in Geo Force, Nicole is the only one of the first three departing Rangers (Max and Rico) to share onscreen interaction with her successor (then teammate). *Nicole, along with Susie, Drew, Trey, Carmen, and Jasmine are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. Nicole has the lower amount of episodes in this category, with 106. *Nicole and her younger brother, Andy were the only siblings to lead different ranger teams. *Nicole never share on screen interaction with her younger brother, Andy, though they both fought with previous Power Rangers in Legendary Battle. *In the future, she has a son named Cooper, while her brother Andy and his wife, Susie (Nicole's former teammate) have two children, a daughter, Julie and a son, Nick. See Also *Momoko - Super Sentai counterpart in Maskman. *Jasmine Harris, the ranger who replaced her as the Pink Thunderstorm Ranger. *Trina of Triforia, The Ranger who temporarily transferred the Gold Ranger powers to her. *Andy Holden, Nicole's younger brother. *Susie Gold, Nicole's Thunderstorm & Geo Force teammate and future sister-in-law. *Nicole-Susie Friendship - Nicole's friendship history with teammate Susie Gold. *Nicole-Jasmine Friendship - Nicole's interaction with Jasmine Harris. *Nicole-Hunter Friendship *Nicole-Andy (Siblings) Category:Pink Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Second-In-Command Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers